vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal City
Crystal City is the only city in the El Nanth system. Crystal City was originally built by the El Aurian people during the Second Empire period. Due to the excellent engineering and construction much of the original city remains today. The structures of the city are smart buildings that produce solar power for lights and sanitation via solar cells built into the buildings' windows. A third of the structures currently in the city are salvageable. Not bad for a city neglected for nearly 2000 years. Ansisi, Aneilogs, and other friends are restoring the city for Humanoid use. The only reason it will not be allowed to continue to rot to nothing. Refugees are coming in from Earth as quickly as The Express can move them. Truly Earth's poor, undesired, and forgotten. Orphans, the refugees from a dozen wars, people whom socialism and capitalism alike have ground under. Anyone with the smarts and the guts can make it here. Crystal City is not for the incautious or the faint of heart. One must deal with the hazards of the Galaxy's most dangerous paradise. Yes, the land loves you, will care for you, and feed you. The sun wants you dead. With some foresight onto issues and advantages the city's computers have been restarted using the RI kernel and a second general clone of Therilan (The new city manager calls herself Uirilan) the power plants have gotten restarted. The replicators on Builder Station are also under excellent direction so tools and materials are flowing to the city. As fast as hands can be gotten to use them the tools are digging the city out of 2000 years of neglect. Crystal City is the location of the nascent El Nanth University. A branch of "beloved" Puke University backed by educational agents in the UnSchool model. People are being bootstrapped with the necessary knowledge as quickly as they can take it in. Builder Station needs engineers and starship builders. Earth needs them too. Government To handle the needs of Outsiders the All has devised a system known as the Glade Outsider Government. It is used in more places than Glade, but that is the name it carries. It is understood to be necessary to give the Human colonists some manner of structure they can understand and work within. To that end the Glade Outsider's Government is created. The Two Laws are given: *"Be it harm none, do as you will" *"There is no such thing as an over reaction to force." The colonists are told they get to decide how they will act within the Two Laws. They can make no other laws. Historically no one has asked the Ane if they could move in, and what if anything they could do once they did. With the urging of the Ansisi it has been decided that that era is over. Ane worlds would be ruled by Ane. Application A crime against a member of the All is to be swiftly punished. The finding of fact is usually done and over before the criminal is brought to heel. In a telepathic society what was done and who did it gets around quickly. A consensus is reached often even before the crime is over. Guilt or innocence is determined by the community of the wronged individual. If a member of the All they decide. If the wronged is an Outsider every effort is made to get that person the same level of swift justice. A jury of Outsiders will decide. A Seela of Law will preside as judge. Punishment will fit the crime. *''Fines;'' For civil cases and a few criminal cases where bodily harm was not inflicted, fines are imposed. The amount depending on the amount of financial injury received and the desire to return damage in like manner. Based on what you have, not a fixed fee. Fines are paid to the injured party, not collected by the government. *''The Walk;'' For cases of bodily harm less than death, "the walk" is imposed. The offender is dropped some distance away from Crystal City, dependent on the amount of harm, given minimal supplies, and pointed the direction of Crystal City. They then have the choice of life as a primitive hermit in an environment trying to kill them, or walking back to civilization. They are monitored and additional supplies, like sunscreen are dropped to them. *''Death;'' Murder someone and you get the maximum penalty, anonymous death. You are taken out somewhere in the system, no one is even told the planet you will die on, and kicked to death by Ane. If you are considered too dangerous they leave you naked for El Nanth to deal with. Being kicked to death is less painful and a lot quicker. Your body is left to the scavengers and the elements. No other record of you will be made. Category:Ane Category:Alien Gazetteer Category:Cities Category:Aliens